Kankuro and His Barbies
by Fly Away 2003
Summary: Kankuro loves his Barbies. But what happens when Temari discovers his secret? Teehee :P


KANKUROU'S BARBIES

* * *

Kankuro loved his Barbie dolls. He loved to put them in their little houses and drive them around in their little cars. Yes, he loved it all. He loved to make up dramatic episodes for all of his Barbie friends. It was a hot fall day in Suna, (ok so every day in Suna is hot) and Kankuro was just in the middle of a dramatic episode with his Barbies, where Barbie caught Ken cheating on her with another woman (doll). He was right in the middle of the dramatic narrative when… KNOCK KNOCK. "WHAHHHH!" Kankuro had really notexpected anyone to be home at this time. Gaara was still supposed to be in his office getting buried in paperwork and Temari had gone to Konoha to visit that lazy boyfriend ofhers. Wait, Oh NO! She had been scheduled to come home today. She was probably going around the house looking for anyone who might be home. He had to think fast… If hejust plain didn't answer she would come in and find him playing with Barbies. If he DID answer she would want to come in anyway… unless… 

"Kankuro, are you in there?" she asked, or rather, shouted through to door.

"Yeah, b-b-but you'd better not come in!" he shouted right back. He was really nervous now. If his older sister, who had not played with Barbie even when she was a little girl,found out that her younger brother, who was now seventeen, playing with them… Uhhh. He didn't even want to think about THAT.

"Why can't I come in?" Temari demanded from the other side of the door.

"Uhh, Uhh… Because I'm naked!"(didn't see that coming did ya?)

"What?" Tamari didn't sound like she really believed him. If she came in, whether he was really naked or not, she would see the Barbie stuff that he had just been playing with. Hemoved about very quickly, but also trying to be quiet at the same time, to try and put all of the Barbie stuff away. He wasn't doing a very good job with the quiet part though.Temari could hear him scrambling around in there from the other side of the door… and she knew from the sounds of plastic scraping across the floor that he was not trying toscrounge up some clothes to put on. Finally, her patience and curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door. To Kankuro's utter horror, he still had not finished putting allof the stuff away. The house and a few of the dolls were still sitting in full view on the floor of his room. Temari looked from the little girl toys to her brother and back again. Whatshe saw was taking awhile to register in her brain. The gears were turning, but nothing seemed to be clicking.

After a few minutes Temari just exploded into laughter. She actually seemed to be turning blue by the time she calmed herself down and Kankuro had finished stowing the toysaway. "Ok, you have to swear on Mom's grave you will not tell anyone what you saw here today." Kankuro said. He was trying very hard to keep the pleading out of his voice…but nothing seemed to get by Temari's ears. She picked up the slight beg without any trouble at all.

"Oh yeah, make me!" she exclaimed in a defiant voice that Kankuro had learned to despise. He only hoped that Gaara had not yet returned. If he had, then he would probably overhear the conversation because Kankuro had a feeling that there was going to be quite a lot of shouting before this little episode with Temari was over.Since Kankuro hadn't said anything Temari decided to take an opening she was rarely given in arguments with her brother. "Hey, I wonder what Gaara will do when he finds outthat you're gay?" Temari wondered out loud with an evil little smirk on her face. Gaara hated gay people. They both knew that. So how would he react if he found out that his olderbrother had been playing with a Barbie? And if Temari told the story, how would he react when he found out his brother was "gay?" Kankuro was one who did not want to findout. He still wanted to make it to his eighteenth birthday.

"I swear if you say a word of this to anybody, especially Gaara, I'll post those pictures of you sleeping with three guys at once on the internet. I'll even send them to that annoyingboyfriend of yours."That stopped Temari cold in her tracks. All she seemed to be able to manage was to stare at her brother with a horror stricken expression plain on her face. If one of those picturesever got to Konoha, the little blond brat Naruto would spread it like wild fire. She was not willing to endure that, no matter what she had to give up.

"Alright, alright. I won't tell Gaara." She gave up. She knew when she had lost. She would not fight a battle she had already lost.

"You won't tell anyone!" Kankuro demanded.

"FINE! I won't tell anyone!" Temari shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Won't tell anyone what?" They both whirled around to find their youngest brother standing in the doorway of Kankuro's bedroom. "Won't tell anyone _what_?" he repeated,annoyance starting to sound in the tone of his voice.Both Temari and Kankuro gave each other nervous glances. Neither of them wanted to lie to Gaara and then suffer the consequences when he found out the truth. He seemed tohave a knack for finding stuff out. Gaara noticed the looks they gave each other and raised the spot on his face where an eyebrow would have been. They were acting moresuspicious than usual right about now. He would have questioned them further if a messenger had not just come to tell him that the elders had called an emergency council session.He went off with another suspicious look at his siblings and left them to count their blessings. When they were completely sure that he was out of ear shot they both let out thebiggest sighs they had done in their entire lives. They had escaped Gaara… for now.

A few days later Kankuro heard another knock on his door while he was playing Barbie. He assumed that it was Temari, so he didn't bother to worry about trying to hide the dolls.Boy was he in shock when he saw that it was Gaara on the other side of the door.So, Kankuro went to psychiatrist appointments and Gaara made sure that Temari stayed far away from Konoha as punishment for not telling him about Kankuro's dolls. Temarididn't complain. As long as those pictures never got out to the public. And if your wondering what became of Kankuro… well he faked that he was over Barbie after about amonth of therapy, but every time Kankuro is sure that Gaara is in an extremely long meeting or buried in paperwork he still drags out that little Barbie town house. Kinda sad really… NAHHH.

* * *

I want to give thanks to xneji-gaarax and finder77 for letting me use their idea in this story. They are the ones who thought of the Kankuro with Barbie idea. I just threw all the other stuff into the story. So anyway… thanks! 


End file.
